chronicles_of_etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallen Empire Sahothin
Basic information NATION: Sahothin Location: Central Arathain Leader: Emperor Drakisyth Capital: Ardagohn City Formally, Now Zathin City. History In the early ages of man kind, as every other nation was just emerging from being scattered tribes, the people of Sahothin were the largest civilization, the island of Ardagohn was where it founded its capital. This nation along with the other tribes of men lived here in harmony, though it became dangerous for the other tribes outside of this union to grow, some fled south, while the others under the union went north, forming an empire with many provinces, this Stonecrest Province, the Galen Province, The Galar Province, the Azcrall Province, the Goldknell Province, and the Ashari Province. Each of these Provinces were tiny compared to the homeland of Sahothin, but they all served their purposes. they lived their lives, believing in a creator, a great being that brought Etheria to life. However, 300 Years after the Sahothin Empire dominated the Continent, the entire empire was undergoing the greatest starvation ever under the rule of Empeor Igneus Ardagohn, he horded resources and all incoming trade, adding to his coffers. Then, the entire empire witnessed from the sky, a woman of golden light descend. She turned the winter landscape of the northern provinces into a beacon of light, and heat, turning all the soil fertile in but a second. She told them a simple sentence, 'The men starve, the women starve, the children starve, a tyrants rule is ended when the men are not starving to the point where they can not draw their blade in insurrection, the greatest mistake of a tyrant is to allow them to wield it.' With that, the holy spirit vanished, the once snowy wastelands turned into the most fertile lands on the planet. The people grew their crops, as the emperors forces could no longer keep stealing the crops from the northern provinces, taking the spirits advice, the people drew their weapons and rebelled, provinces left the emperors grip, as the final straw that broke the empires back was the Stonecrest Province's Declaration of War. For the Empire to keep his trademen happy, he oppressed the homeland of Sahothin, taking their crops and food out from under them, causing them to fear their government. Every down was heavily garrisoned with soldiers that now wore a dark plate, the nation of Sahothin drew ever inward, as they decided the only way to oppose the spirit was to be the opposite. The Emperor began to experiment with the holy energies radiating from the soil he managed to obtain. Twisting it into its polar opposite, it began to expand, and eventually collapsed the center of the royal palace, as it became a well of dark energy, a dark gauntlet pulled itself out of the well, as an evil creatures head emerged, it was plated in a shadowy metal. It began to speak to the emperor. 'The Provinces flurish, your allies grow anxious, your empire collapses around you, Igneus. I offer you a deal, I will bless your soils the same way the provinces were, and gift your people the sight you have, to belief in destroying the nations of light to the north, But, They will worship me, the embodyment of Darkness. In return, you will have enough food to provide to your people, and sustain your trade?" He agreed. The Nation's fate was sealed to forever be dark. the Palace in Zathin becoming a fountain of darkness. Soon, they built around it, the palace contained the well in the center. the people flurished under the lord of darkness, worshipping him as their own. They began their plans to push north into Azcrall, when they arrived at Azcrall, they were met with fierce resistence, along with the Stonecrest Banner. It turned out that the empires collapsed provinces were siding with Stonecrest, becoming a single nation, Stonecrest was now about as large as the empire of Sahothin. The Emperors forces retreated, followed by Stonecrests Armies. followed close behind, as the armies of the province Galen rebelled, taking land from the empire, they became large enough to proclaim themselves a nation. The Galen Republic was born, Galen's military cooperated with the empires, as they pincered the emperors forces back to his forward citadel. From there, Sahothin held its ground, conquered and defeated, he began fortifying his borders and breaking dams to release rivers, killing thousands of his own people, releasing the rivers to prevent Stonecrest's Forces from crossing. Beyond the River, Stonecrest Erected a wall to watch the rivers, and make sure Sahothin could never again engage in a war against the North. The conflict between the two didn't end there. Sahothin saw that one province didn't join the Stonecrest Empire. And were even against their reign, believing the holy spirit did not want a nation to be as big as the two surrounding it were becoming. Landing on their shores, Sahothin attempted a hostile take over, and succeeded. They began using the port to attempt to launch attacks on Kreylumis City, the capital of Stonecrest. the harbors of Kreylumis were devestated by these naval attacks, as the provinces engaged in another war, recapture Kreylumis. They began to travel west, into the shattered kingdom, as a six year war began at land and sea, Sahothin stayed away from the wall, instead, they sailed around to their province of Galar. Galar was soon captured by the empire, and named a Colony instead of a Province, as it wished to maintain its governments independence, but still benefit from the empires protection. Three-Hundred Years of peace ensued, as both sides rebuilt and flurished in their cultures, Soon however, Stonecrest noticed weakness in Ardagohn's naval military, the capital of Sahothin was within their grasp. They took to the sea and landed, the military resistence fierce, the shocked defenders of Ardagohn were broken by the siege, no boats escaped, the Main Land's only indication of its fall was its silence. Stoncrest formed a colony here, as the only colony that didn't worship the holy spirit, but the god of darkness instead. The Empire of Stonecrest permitted it, as long as they remained loyal. the people agreed. Now, Sahothin hates the empire of Stonecrest, being shrunk down to 1/4th its original size, they want revenge. The Emperor sits in his chambers above his well of darkness, plotting and scheming against the Empire and the Republic. Faith The people of Sahothin have worshipped many deitys in the past, some cult deitys, some ancient powers, some false God-Kings. The Fallen Empire however currently holds one prominant belief, and that is in the Spirit of Darkness. This Spirit brought them from the depths of despair and from the brink of collapse, turning them into a nation once more. Ideals The people of the empire believe in one thing. Punishing the weak, if you are too weak to fight the one attacking you, you have no purpose existing in this world at all, and until you can stand up to the person or creature terrorizing you, you are worth nothing. This could be the reason the empire strives to end its hated enemies to the North. Culture The Fallen Empire believes in punishing the weak, their soldiers must achieve near impossible feats during their training, that even the gifted seem to fail at, yet the soldiers muster their hate and rage to become stronger, and over come these challenges. The Sahothin soldiers are fewer in numbers then the Republic or Imperial, but that doesn't stop each Sahothin soldier from taking three imperial's with him. The Sahothin people have a festive day they celebrate. The day their land was graced with the blessing of the Spirit of Darkness, on this day, towns get together and celebrate by cooking their harvest, and having hunting competitions. The Emperor himself even graces the Kingdom each year, leaving the solitude of his chambers for a few brief moments for his subjects to look upon him.